


Innocent Devil

by Otakukitten3



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakukitten3/pseuds/Otakukitten3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short stories about these two. Nothing too big xD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Lust

•Sebastian's P.O.V•

"S-sebastian?" The young master whispered. I raised myself slightly and smiled at him kindly.

"Yes, my lord?" I inquired, stifling a yawn. 

"D-do you ever wonder..." He trailed off, blushing feverently.

"Wonder what, my lord?" I asked.

"What it would be like if we... you know..." He trailed off.

"I may be one hell of a butler, my lord, but I do not have the ability to read your mind." I stated with a chuckle.

"If we... were together?" He finally spewed out, blushing a deep crimson. I smiled gently.

"I do too, my lord, but it's late, you should be off to sleep." I remarked. He nodded and motioned for me to help him change. Once he was down to his undergarments, he wrapped his slender arms around me.

"Sebastian, I-I want to m-make love." he stuttered with that blush of his. I smiled softly and ran my fingertips down his spine.

"My lord, I thought you'd never ask" I purred in his ear, "But first, it must be an order, or I am not under your power to do it?" I teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Sebastian, I command you to make love with me!" He ordered. I bowed gratefully. 

"Yes, my lord."

~

[It gets really smutty right about here]

 

•Ciel's P.O.V•

"S-sebastian..." I moaned, clenching my fists.

"Please hold on a little longer my lord. Once you've stretched out a bit, you'll get used to it very quickly, now place your hands on the wall and relax your muscles." He guided me kindly, sliding in a little further.

"Ahh..." I panted. He shoved in all the way, and I screamed.

"Master, relax, you're too tense." he said in that seducing purr of his. I nodded and relaxed, giving my body to him entirely. 

He started slow, his hips rolling rythmically. Each thrust earned a louder and louder moan from me. My sweat dripped from my body, and my voice grew hoarse. The storm crashed outside and I vaguely remember flashes of lightning. His hips began rolling faster, but very steadily. I moaned louder and he chuckled.

"Does that feel good, master?" he inquired, shifting slightly, hitting a new spot that sent pleasure coursing through my body. I threw my head back and cried out. He smiled and took ahold of my small (Compared to Sebastian) but erect member. His hand slid up and down, up and down, faster and faster till I came right in his hand. He was growing close too, his usually so composed thrusts were getting sloppier and sloppier. All of a sudden, he pounded inside me, making me scream, and came. When he pulled out, I felt the warm substance dripping down my leg, then a wet, warm tongue licking it up.

"A-ah..." i feebly moaned. He smiled and began gently sucking on my hole, some cum still leaking out. 

"Ah! S-sebastian!" I cried out in pleasure. My legs trembled madly and he pulled away. 

"Well, That was exciting, now, good night, master." he said simply. I pulled on his undershirt and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Sebastian." I whispered.

"I love you too, master." He whispered, kissing my nose and laying beside me.


	2. Round 2

[ Ciel's POV ]

I awoke, my body stiff. When i tried to move, I felt intense pain shoot through my body.

"Sebastian..." I moaned. 

"Hm?" he hummed from beside me.

"You went too rough. I can hardly move."

"Oh dear" he giggled softly, "Did I? I'm terribly sorry, master" he said kindly.

"Hm, alright." I agreed begrudgingly. He kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "You have really pretty eyes" I said out of the blue.

"You do too, master. Blue suits you." he purred, nipping my neck gently. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his back.

"Sebastian!" I giggled. He smiled and lay his chin on my head.

"Hm?" he hummed again, his fingers trailing down my stomach playfully.

"I- I love you." I said hesitantly. He smiled and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I love you too, master." He said in a low, gravelly voice that he KNEW turned me on. I bit my lip and he kissed my lips again.

"Nn..." I moaned. He smiled and lay atop me, still kissing me. I blushed softly.

"Master..." he said breathily.

"Sebastian... I'm too sore to do it again." I whined. He smirked. 

"Not a problem." he said, popping my pants' buttons, one by one and pumping my hardening member, then sucking gently.

"AH~ oh, god.. bassy..." I murmured, biting my lip hard. My cheeks turned scarlet from what I had just said. It wasn't too awful or degrading on my emd, but nonetheless felt weird.

"You may call me 'Bassy' if you please, master~." he purred, pulling away and pumping faster and harder.

"B-Bassy!" i cried out, a little hesitant at first as he sucked harder. Calling him daddy felt good. I bucked my hips and moaned, I was getting close to my limit.

"mm~..." he hummed, sending vibrations down my length. I shuddered and came in his mouth. Some leaked out of the side.of his mouth and dripped around the base.

"Oh god, Bassy..." I gasped. He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"And that's how you can have fun even if you had too much the night before" he chuckled.

"Oh hush, you..."

~


	3. The Heirloom [[ Parts 1,2,&3]]

It was another day in London. The dark, rumbling clouds hung low in the sky, and it drizzled lightly. I sat in my velvet-lined chair and sighed, watching the drops slide down the windows. 

"Ci-I mean Master?" Sebastian said, snapping me out of a daze. I jumped a bit and stared at him intently.

"Don't bother calling me Master. Ciel is fine." I said, waving my hand a bit. My misty blue eyes turned to stare back out the window and back at the rain.

"Ciel… I have a parcel for you." Sebastian said, placing a long box on my desk. I turned to face the tall demon behind me.

"Oh, thank you!" I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, M- Ciel." he said, blushing a bit. I giggled softly and dismissed him. He bowed slightly and left, as graceful as always.

"Hm…" I said, picking the string wrapping the box. "Wonder what this is…" I pulled it off and tossed it in the trash bin, then opened the box. I pulled the tissue out, and saw a shiny object. A sword. Its sheath lay beneath it.

'Ciel. This sword is a Phantomhive heirloom. Protect it with your life' the note with it read. The year was signed 1885. The year of my birth. The handwriting was too intricate to be a man's. My mother must have written it. I took the dagger, engraved with the Phantomhive crest.

"So this is the heirloom Lady Red was telling me about…" I muttered, taking it from its sheath. The blade shone in the dim light of my study. A soft knock sounded at the door. I jumped, pushing it back in its sheath and putting it back in the box, pushing it under my desk

"Ciel? It's me." Sebastian's soft voice sounded. "It's tea time." he said. I could smell the cinnamon cakes from where I sat. My mouth flooded with saliva.

"Come in." I chirped, leaning back. He opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hello Ciel." he said softly.

"Hello." I said back, smiling.

"Tea and cakes?" He said, setting the tray on the corner of my desk. I nodded and Sebastian handed me my cup of tea. I blew on it gently, and took a sip. It had a sweet taste, but not overpoweringly so. it had a light, sweet taste.

"Mm…" I hummed. "This is good. Sebastian, what kind of tea is this?" 

"Chamomile, with a touch of honey." he said. "I noticed you've been tense lately." he said. I smiled and motioned for him to come closer. He did so, and I touched his porcelain pale cheek and pulled it closer to my lips, leaving a light kiss on it. The pale white skin soon turned a rosy pink, as he blushed.

"Thanks again, Sebastian." I said softly. I yawned a bit and shivered.

"Sleepy?" he asked kindly. I nodded, my eyes half closed.

"Yes. The chamomile is making me sleepy." I uttered, yawning again.

"Would you like to go to sleep?" he said gently, holding out his hand for me to take. I nodded and grasped his large, soft hand, standing up. I wobbled a bit, and he held my waist for support. "Ciel, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just lost my balance for a moment." I uttered, waving him away. I walked to my room next door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"It's only noon, would you like to just nap?" He asked softly.

"No. I want to sleep. I haven't been feeling well as it is." I shrugged. He nodded and stood in front of me, untying my tie. I closed my eyes and he began working my shirt off. I waited until he got me down to my underwear, then he put me in one of his big, white, button-up shirts. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. 

"Would you like me to lie with you as always?" he asked. I nodded.

"Please." I said eagerly. I loved feeling the demon's warm body against mine. Besides, he was so big. I was so small. I fit perfectly against his body. I blushed a bit and lay down in the soft down pillows. Sebastian pulled his tailcoat and shoes off, laying beside me. I snuggled closer to the demon and fell asleep.

~•~

"Ciel, it's time to wake up..." I said softly. I stroked his back, the pale ivory skin soft under my touch. He twitched, his shoulder muscles tensing.

"Mmnn..." came his soft moan. I bit my lip and shook him gently. His misty blue eyes opened and blinked at me.

"Master, you've been asleep for the past six hours, I think its about time you woke up." I chuckled.

"Mmhn... alright..." he sighed, his voice still under the thick blanket of sleep. I sat him up and stared at him. He looked down at his naked body and blushed.

"Ciel, don't be embarassed..." I cooed. He covered his crotch and looked away.

"But Sebastian..." he whined. I placed my finger on his lips, quieting him.

"Oh, come now, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before..." I said, chuckling a bit. A glint caught the corner of my eye.

"Hm...?" Ciel hummed curiously. He hid the glinting object. "Oh..." he said meekly.

"Ciel, what is that?" I asked softly.

"An heirloom." he said.

"That doesn't clarify much, Ciel " 

"It's a sword." he spat, hiding it under his bed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't gonna do anything."

"How did you get it?"

"Lady Red left it for me." he muttered softly.

"Really?" I asked, curious. I leaned down and reached under his bed, pulling it out quickly. "It certainly is a Phantomhive heirloom." I said quietly. I unsheathed the blade, and inspected it.

"Sebastian!" Ciel said sharply. I closed my eyes and sheathed the blade again, setting it on his nightstand.

"Yes, Ciel." I muttered, bowing.

"I was afraid you were going to… erm… cut yourself..." he uttered, turning away. I chuckled

"Ciel, I wouldn't do that!" I laughed.

"Still..." he grumbled, a soft pink blush dusting across his cheeks.

I chuckled and kissed his lips softly. "You're so cute, Ciel..." 

He giggled. "C'mon. I have some buisness to attend to." he said softly. I nodded and sat him up, pulling my big shirt over him. He shot an uncertain glance toward me, and I pulled his underwear and pants on him. He nodded and stood, walking to his desk. I followed and stood by his side. After awhile, I dismissed myself to sit. My eyes began to droop, and I fell into a deep sleep.

~

When my head arose from my desk, I looked across the room at Sebastian. He was in a deep sleep. I shrugged and shuffled through the papers on my desk. All done. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, falling into a deep sleep.

~•~

When I awoke, I felt something between my legs. I moaned softly and let one eye flutter halfway open, and to my surprise, it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what EVER are yo-" I cut off with a soft gasp. It was then followed by a soft chuckle. "Deciding to wake me up with a bit of fellatio, hm?" I snickered, resting my hand in his dark hair. "Sebastian, really." 

"Yes, Ciel." he purred, stroking my inner thigh. I shuddered and gasped.

"Oh my…" I whispered. He smirked and took me in his mouth, sucking and slurping. I bucked my hips at the contact and whimpered

"Oh, Sebastian!" I moaned, gripping my chair tightly. This continued till I was a sweaty, shaking mess, reduced to nothing in his grasp

"S-Sebastian~!" I moaned, reaching my climax

~

"Sebastian~" I moaned in my sleep. I opened one eye and sighed. Only a dream. And a vivid one at that. I looked down at the bulge in between my legs and sighed. 'Not now…' I thought, standing up slowly.

I looked down again once I stood. Oh God, it was so visible! I blushed and scampered off to the bathroom to 'take care' of my problem.

~

I listened for when Ciel left the room. When he did, I stood slowly and walked over to his desk. I grabbed the sword and examined it. The gold plated Phantomhive Crest glowed with a dim luster in the faint light of the room. I ran my fingertips along the detailing. Something didn't feel right. I looked closer, and saw that a small scratch had been made in the hilt. Not one, I soon discovered, but many. They were all across the blade too. I felt that these scratches were from a combat, or possibly a murder long ago. Then I remembered. This sword was from Lady Red. She had died when Grell had ordered her to kill Ciel, but she had failed to complete her orders. In her dying breath, she had told me to 'beware the turn of the century.' Maybe she had given it to him not as an heirloom, but to possibly protect himself from something she knew was coming for him. I looked closer at the blade. My eyes widened in horror.

As I looked up, now enlightened as to why the sword was given to Ciel, he burst into the room.

"Sebastian!" 

I turned my head sharply to face him. "Ciel! I know why she gave you this!" I said quickly

"As an heirloom and nothing more? Sebastian, she only passed it down to me as an heirloom." 

"No, she didn't, Ciel. Notice the scratch marks along the hilt and blade."

"What about them?" he inquired.

"They spell out something."

~

"What?" I asked, confused. He held out the sword towards me.

"Beware the turn of the century" He read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He held up a finger and pointed some seemingly insignificant marks.

"This is a description of someone" he said. "Clad in black, don't turn your back" he read. I raised my brow a bit. "Strikes at the turn, By the ruin of the burn." He finished. "Ciel. He will strike tonight at the old burned down farm a mile away." He whispered. I looked down. He gasped softly. "You have one hour and ten minutes." he whispered

I cursed under my breath and paced. Finally I looked up. "Im going." I said, grabbing my coat. He stopped me.

"Ciel. It isn't safe!"

"Sebastian. Its the only way. If I dont go, the 'beware the turn of the century' thing will puzzle me till the day I die. Now, hand me my coat." I demanded

"Yes... master.." he sighed begrudgingly.

•11:59 pm. Ruins of the old Willow Farm•

I pulled my pocketwatch out of my coat and checked the time. 11:59. It was almost time.

A rustling in the bushes caught my attention. I drew my sword, only to see a tall, familiar figure materialize from the mist. 

"Sebastian!" I called. He grinned and embraced me briefly. 

"I would never let my master go on a mission such as this one alone!" he whispered. I chuckled softly.

"Just lay low. I'm supposed to face this guy myself" I uttered, gripping the hilt tighter. As my watch struck midnight I heard a soft hissing. I turned to see something I wish I had never seen.

Sebastian.

He had undergone a drastic transformation. Now he looked like a crow, almost, but with spiraling horns, like a ram's. He was clad in all black. This must be his true form. His beady crimson gaze seemed to pierce through my body and my heart rate began to increase. 

'Clad in black, Don't turn your back...' I thought. He took a menacing step towards me. 'strikes at the turn, by the ruin of the burn' I thought. I took a few steps back and stumbled over a charred piece of wood, falling flat on my back. He stood over me, staring down at me once more. This was it.

This was how I was going to die.

I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the excruciating pain of his talons ripping through my flesh. Instead I felt a 'woosh' and heard the sound of fighting. I dared to open my eyes and see Sebastian and... wait... was it..?

It was.

It was Grell. He had come for me. To kill me. To take Sebastian as his own. The riddle all made sense now. It was to single me out and make me easy prey for Grell. He had used it as a diversion to get me alone and looking for someone in black, not red. 

I watched the fight, and stood, picking up the sword. All of a sudden, a deathly cry filled the air and a black figure shot up, then spiraled down in a death spiral. He was headed straight for Grell. I closed my eyes and soon heard the cry of the reaper.

"Sebastian." I said sharply. He drew back from the reaper, now a bloody mess. He was still alive though. "Grell. Bear this in mind to never bother messing with a Phantomhive and his butler." I warned. Sebastian, now in his normal form, appeared beside me. He patted my shoulder and escorted me home once more.

•1 am. Phantomhive Manor•

As soon as I managed to stumble upstairs to my room, I fell on my bed and passed out. Sebastian came up and grinned, laying beside me.

Now we didn't have to worry about Grell or anything anymore.

Nothing could come between us.

Nothing.


End file.
